perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent Easton
Trent Easton is the director of the National Security Agency and heads some of the renegade members of the NSA. He is a valuable ally for dataDyne and has helped them on several occasions. Early Life Born in Boston, Massachusetts, not much is known about Easton before the events of Perfect Dark. It is known that he is highly intelligent, having entered Loyola University at the age of fifteen in 1991. On January 19th, 1995 Trent was hired as a cryptographer at the United States National Security Agency in Fort Meade, Maryland but left the NSA in 1997 voluntarily due to the fact he was fed up with government bureaucracy. Shortly after he left the NSA, Trent accepted a position at Ellison Electronic Security, Inc. (a subsidiary of dataDyne). Several years later on April 13th, 2000 Trent is named to head up a digital information security program contracted to the U.S. National Security Agency. Seven years later, Trent is made Deputy Director of the NSA. Then, on January 1st, 2018 Trent was named Director of the NSA. Perfect Dark Trent Easton is mentioned briefly in Perfect Dark: Initial Vector and Perfect Dark: Second Front, having provided the head of CORPSEC Anita Velez with valuable information (the first being satellite maps and images for the Core-Mantis OmniGlobal facility at the Solomon Islands, the second being satellite imaging for the meeting between Joanna Dark and CMO agent Portia De Carcareas in Mexico City). Easton first appears in Perfect Dark in the G5 Building explaining that while he is not able to convince the President to help dataDyne, he could obtain a tissue sample from him in order to create a clone that could do what they want (implying that the clone would have some sort of mind conditioning or similar done to it) and use the clone to usurp the president. Trivia *Trent's sidearm is the DY357-LX and the weapon was supposedly custom-built especially for him. Despite this, Easton is one of three people in Perfect Dark to use the weapon; the others being an Area 51 guard who carries two in Maian SOS, and the Perfect buddy, Hotshot, who carries one in addition to a DY357 Magnum. The Area 51 guard's use of the gun(s) may not be canon, however; the level in which he appears is a bonus mission, although it is linked to the main story. This guard may have been placed there as a target to use the Psychosis Gun on. *Trent has a shield which is near impossible to break, but in Crash Site, if you disarm him and chase him, shooting while walking, he can and has been killed after 30+ bullets from his revolver have been fired to destroy his shield. *In the novel Perfect Dark: Initial Vector Cassandra claims to be friends with Trent Easton, and that they exchange information. * Trent's model resembles James Bond's appearance in Goldeneye 64. * In Air Force One: Antiterrorism, although Trent cannot be killed due to the Super Shield being applied on to him (for plot reasons), Trent acts just like a generic enemy. Meaning he will say things such as "Intruder alert!" or "You made your last mistake!" when spotting Joanna. He can also make mistakes and say "My gun!" or "How did I miss?". Category:Characters Category:Perfect Dark Characters